Merlin Future story idea
by Bryony-chan
Summary: In which Merlin is a girl, Arthur is somewhat famous, and they all attend the same university... coincidentally. This is just an idea I have for a story, I haven't decided if it should be the actual merlin of the past who has decided to try erasing his/her memories of the past to try and have a normal life or if this is just an AU. There isn't much to it yet sorry :) Fem!Merlin


Merlin (female) au

After watching Gwen crash and burn at attempting to make conversation she steals her away, "Seriously?!" she almost yelled,

"I'm sorry." Gwen sighed whilst sagging as she walks.

"He honestly gave you a million chances to strike up a real conversation that didn't have to do with the weather!" Merlin cried under her breath so she wouldn't embarress Gwen too badly.

"I know, I know, I just..." Gwen sighed again,

"Okay, watch and learn. See that guy over there?" pointing to a blonde sat alone at a table, "I'm going to go talk to him and you're going to listen and take notes."

"Wait Merlin that might not be..." She was cut off by merlin walking away,

"Trust me, it's easy." She smiled walking towards him

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Merlin asked playing shy, he looked up surprised at first before nodding,

"Go ahead." Arthur

"Thanks." They sit eating in silence while Merlin looked for something to start a conversation with, "OH, I love your ring!"

"Hm? Oh thanks, yeah I wear it all the time." He replied a little too awkwardly for Merlins liking, but oh well.

"Can I see it?" Merlins eyes were eager. What? It really was a nice ring...

"Uh sure." Handing it over with a little reluctance.

"Wow, it's gorgeous, I love dragons." Smiles at him, "Is this a real ruby?"

"Yeah, it was passed down through my family for well, forever I suppose, it has a dragon on it because my last name's Pendragon." He smiles awkwardly, just waiting for her to joke about his name being the same as King Arthur pendragon in the history books.

"That's so cool, so it's a family heirloom... oh my gosh it's massive! It doesn't even fit on my thumb!" She smiles childishly sliding it back and forth between her thumbs, "you must have big hands." She smiles at him,

"Well I am a guy." He says putting it back on, feeling lame that he couldn't come up with anything else to say,

"No, you don't say." She teases him smiling all the while, "So what's a handsome guy like you doing sitting all by his little lonesome self?"

Arthur snorts, "What do my looks have to do with the amount of people I hang out with?"

"Everything." She states immediately with a dry look.

"... Fair enough. They're still in classes because we have different timetables; I'll probably be able to talk to them for like five minutes before I'll have to go."

"Aw, that's too bad. Well in that case, how about I be your company until then?"

"Sounds good." He smiles,

"I'm Merlin." She puts out her hand across the table,

"Arthur." He shakes her hand feeling silly as she probably already knows his name; girls are like that, finding out what they can before talking to a guy.

"Oh my god... Is this some kind of cosmic joke?" she asks looking completely taken off guard, "When you said your last name was pendragon I thought that's a cool old name. But did your parents think it would be funny to name you Arthur; or is it tradition?"

"Well personally I think they thought they were being clever... wait a second, Merlin; like the wizard?"

Merlin laughs, "Apparently." She'd almost completely forgotten about Gwen, when she glanced over a thought occured to her... "Hey you know what even more of a coincidence is?"

"What?"

"How much of the king Arthur and his knights of the round table do you know?"

"Well I major in history so, a fair bit."

"History, that's cool. Well I have a friend named Gwen, which is short for Gwenivere and she likes this guy called Lancelot!"

"Oh I know lance, he's a great guy... Oh my god, his full name is Lancelot?!"

"I know right!?" They're both smiling and laughing like lunatics, "Oh speak of the devil, Gwen!" she waves for Gwen to join them, she hesitates before sitting down. Arthur smiles at her, "Arthur this is Gwen, Gwen this is Arthur." Merlin introduces, while Gwen smiles shyly,

"So Gwen, apparently you and I are destined to fall in love." Arthur jokes,

"Pfft, too late lover boy she already likes lance."

"Merlin!" Gwen looks appalled,

"What? It's not like he's going to tell, right?" they give him pointed looks,

"My lips are sealed." He holds his hands up in surrender.

"See?"

Arthur's friends soon join them and introduce themselves, Percy, lance, Dylan (Gwen's brother apparently actual name Elyan just doesn't tell anybody), Leon, Wayne (whose actual name is Gwaine he also doesn't tell anybody).

Merlin stares astonished, before spouting, "It's a conspiracy!" Making everyone jump, "Wait no it's the cosmic universe laughing at us! Oh my god! This cannot be a coincidence; I thought you said you knew a lot about Arthur and his knights!"

"I do!"

"And you didn't notice that all your friends have the same names as his knights?! Percy, is your full name Percival?"

"Yeah, so?"

"okay, so we have Percival, Leon, Lancelot, gwenivere and myself, now Wayne is really close to Gwaine if you think about it..."

"Actually my real name is Gwaine but people just get confused so I just say Wayne."

Merlin is stunned for a moment with her mouth hanging open like a fish, before she grabs Gwaines shoulders, "You have to start saying your name is Gwaine," he pauses looking a little reluctant, "Pleeease? It's such a cool individual name I mean really how many other Gwaines do you know? PLEASE?"

He sighs "fine"

"WOOHOO! That's awesome!" she hugs him, "Okay so now all we're missing is an Elyan..."

"OH, Dylan's actual name is Elyan!" Gwen pipes up,

"Gwen!" Elyan looks appalled, Gwen just smiles at him innocently

Merlin squeals like a fan girl who's just met a famous character. "That's so cool!"

"That means we have a whole set!" she squees again, "wait, ah damn it, if only we knew a Morgana." Everyone stops and stares at her, before looking away at anything but her...

"Arthur?" she says cautiously, "do you all know a Morgana?"

"Well, she is my cousin..."

"Where where where?! Is she here? Oh my god she's here isn't she?" Merlin practically jumped on the table clutching Arthur's hands, looking around for her,

"Just there." He nods just next to the table where a tall beautiful girl with black hair stood, eyebrow raised at Merlin, before her face took on confused recognition,

"Merlin?"

"Mary?" Merlin responded, before Morgana nodded smiling,

Merlin leapt off the table towards Morgana and they hugged before parting talking a million miles an hour about how they've been and what they've been up to.

The occupants left at the table were silently staring before Gwain stated, "Well, she's eccentric isn't she?"

"You. Have NO idea." Gwen said dryly before smiling, "She's harmless though."

**I'm sorry that Merlin is so fangirly, but it just seemed like fun to make her so :D Besides male Merlin is a bit of an oddball himself so I don't see why the female version wouldn't be :) especially a future one XD**


End file.
